<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cut You a Piece by Ravenoftheskyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520801">Cut You a Piece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes'>Ravenoftheskyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Ren is in there for like. One line.), Also I’m still a useless theater kid so here ya go!, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“From now on I’m half a soul. Without you I can’t be whole...”</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cut You a Piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/gifts">a_salty_alto</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this was inspired by the person I gifted this to! Alto, you threw me into rarepair hell and now it’s time to write a songfic for it because I’m a useless theater kid!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goro grabbed Yusuke’s hands and started singing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jules, he was fucked up, and Jessie she was peerless. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So of course they fell in love. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jessie let Jules know what was wrong with him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And Jules stopped using, and binging, and pissing his whole life away. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yusuke looked like he was about to speak, but Goro motioned for silence. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And Jules told Jessie he'd die for her, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Which looking back, was the right thing to say. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I cut you a piece of me, I cut you a piece of me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And where you go I will go too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes, I am now a part of you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Goro’s eyes began to shine. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jules and his Jessie, got married in his temple, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cause they calculated, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That Jules was more Jewish than Jessie was Catholic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jules’ mother was pleased. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yusuke smiled at that, and then Goro kept going. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Married six months, when on route 87, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jules turned quickly, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In a beaten Mitsubishi, killed Jessie in a crash. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A marriage begun and ended, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With broken glass. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Goro’s eyes kept shining, though it became more obvious that it was tears this time. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His life was scattered, and soon was her ash </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I cut you a piece of me, I cut you a piece of me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And where you go I will go too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I lost my life when I lost you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Goro’s voice rose at this, and Yusuke looked over with shock. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yeah you loved someone so much. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That to lose them is to never recover, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You've given part of your being to them and when they </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Go, you can never have it back you can never have it back. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Raw emotion took over, and Goro’s voice quickly lowered. Tears began to fall. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I haven't thought of Jules, or Jessie, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Or their story in the better part of a year. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But warming your hands in mine fills me with terror, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That I will lose you, today, or tomorrow, in two years, or seventy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yusuke immediately understood. This song was his way of showing his emotions. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When even the Earth has numbered days. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can give just one thing that stays. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I cut you a piece of me, I cut you a piece of me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For where you go I will go too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I am now a part of you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Goro’s voice grew, and Yusuke closed his eyes and felt the rhythm. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> From now on I'm half a soul, Without you I can't be whole. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So cut me a piece of you, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut me a piece of you, and where I go you'll always be. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, you are the start of me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yusuke nodded, and sang the last line with the brunette. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, you are the start of me… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Goro averted his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“So. Um. Yeah. I’m a lovesick idiot here and I don’t know how to express my feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>Yusuke smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“So you found a piece of art that expressed them! Brilliant.”</p><p> </p><p>“...That’s not how I was expecting this to go, but okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re scared to trust, but you’re just saying that now as we’re together we’ll always be ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“Loss is… something I’ve experienced. But now, we know. We’ve ended it, Goro. And now we can live with no regrets.”</p><p> </p><p>Goro looked up. </p><p> </p><p>“...No regrets. That sounds good.”</p><p> </p><p>The pair locked eyes, and grabbed each other’s hands. </p><p> </p><p>...until they heard the snapping of a camera. </p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, Topic’s going to love this!” Futaba yelled. </p><p> </p><p>“DELETE THAT-” Goro yelled. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>And then Goro proceeded to attempt to kill Futaba as Yusuke and Ren held him back. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>